Marcus Stone
Name: Marcus Stone Age: 26 Gender: Male Occupation: No fixed occupation--his parents were fairly well-off members of the merchant class, and Mr. Stone lives primarily on the legacy he inherited. He has been known to periodically take work as a clerk or tutor, but never holds positions for long. He has a loose association with the Upper Third legal library and is occasionally referred freelance work by them. At the moment he is unemployed. Residence: A small but comfortable apartment on Upper First. Appearance: Average height, slender build, fair skin, very dark, nearly black, eyes. His hair is dark and slightly wavy, with a center part and worn long enough to fall in his eyes (similar in style to Oscar Wilde as pictured here). He has a distinguished nose, an elegant and rather stubborn jaw, and a cleft chin. There is a small, white scar just below his left eyebrow. Personality: Intense is the word most people apply to Marcus Stone. His parents were strictly religious, which he found oppressive, and extremely aware of their station in the social hierarchy, which he found disgusting. By the time his parents sent him away to relatives in Colia (a consumptive maiden aunt and her caretaker nephew) to attend a school there, Marcus was primed to become a dissatisfied, rebellious youth, which is precisely what he did. He has tremendous energy and passion, and the ability to be alarmingly focused on one thing or goal without regard for anything else. Marcus has a great deal of charisma, and can be extremely charming and persuasive, but he also lacks control--his rages are unchecked, and his passions violent. However, a cold rationalism dominates his personality, creating a veneer of calm. History: Repeatedly reprimanded for impudence, rowdiness, defying authority, and a general lack of school spirit, Marcus made it through three years of school before being dismissed. In the same month his parents, William and Victoria Stone, were killed during an attempted robbery, leaving Marcus enough money to live on for some time, as well as the regular returns on various investments. Marcus immediately left the home of his aunt in Colia to live on his own, although he was only 18. His return to Doramraz, independently wealthy without responsibility, saw him fall under the influence of various social commentators and philosophers who encouraged his 'rage against the machine' and his dissatisfaction with all authority. Marcus developed a personal philosophy of class hatred and anarchism that approaches religious fervor, and devotes his enormous energy and his income to supporting the spread of social unrest by reaching the over-educated but socially repressed youths of the middle class. He believes that it is the responsibility of intelligent youth to rise up and free themselves from the chains of society, and that open forums of philosophic debate and a society of individual rule will lead to a Utopian society, and to this end he created the Gentlemen's Philosphy & Debate Society. He has (anonymously) published various pamphlets touting his philosophies, and holds meetings to lecture on his ideas. The society of Doramraz in general is completely unaware of his existence, but thanks to Marcus' charisma and gift for rhetoric, his society has grown. Skills: Few, beyond debate, conversation, rhetoric, and rabble-rousing. He is aware of the usual social graces, and capable of acting them out when called upon, but rarely bothers unless it is as a means to an end. Category:Semi-Played Characters Category:Characters Category:Residents of Upper First